


beautiful times, they were

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen, Season 9, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean's a demon, and it's taken quite a toll on sam to get him back. poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful times, they were

(the record spins faster, faster)  
Trying to stop the light in his eyes from going out.  
(you're not sure you can slow it down)  
And dark lime flecked with brandy shimmers back at you, pleading to let go.  
(doing all you can to hold it down, but)  
You let go.  
(you let go.)  
The record burns away in a searing flash;  
(and you drown yourself in the darkness of the pit your life was built on)  
Or so you thought.  
(but then, there's a rope, except you can't see who dropped it)  
Because you found it in a corner, just a little singed.  
(you climb anyway, and you find him, just a little shattered)  
And the weight of your trials  
comes crashing back down.  
(and oh, those memories)


End file.
